Ryan and Summer
by jemmi-grace
Summary: Ryan and Summer are having an affair. But what happens when someone finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a glorious day in Orange County, as per usual. The sun was shining on the cool blue ocean. Birds were twittering in their trees, and there were people out on the boardwalk although it was only 8:30 in the morning.

Seth Cohen, Ryan Atwood and Marissa Cooper were riding in Summer Roberts' new yellow convertible to Newport Harbor High, where they go to school.

"Hey Sum, I love your new wheels" said Marissa. "Totally hot"

"Oh my god I know," Summer replied. "Courtesy of my step mum. It's a bribe to keep me working well at school."

"Guess what?" said Seth. "Modest Mouse is playing at the Bait Shop on Saturday night. Lets all go!"

"Okay cool," said Summer as she pulled into her parking space at school.

"I got to go and talk to Mr. Smith about my Math assignment." said Marissa, as she ran off

Seth started walking away too. "I have to go finish some Bio homework in the library. I'll catch you later."

"Bye" said Ryan. He turned to face Summer. Little did anyone else know but Summer and Ryan had hooked up about a week earlier, and had met 'privately' at Summer's house pretty much every day since then.

Ryan put his arm around Summer. "Are you doing anything tonight?" he asked, squinting in the sun's glare.

"Not really" said Summer shyly. "But are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, your going out with Marissa and she's my best friend, and same with you and Seth. They would be so cut if they found out."

"Yeah, I guess. But it is pretty fun, sneaking around. Marissa and I haven't been getting on very well lately, and so you're keeping me sane."

"So is that how you see me?" replied Summer angrily. "As your little 'bit' on the side."

"No, no, no." said Ryan quickly. "Its just… don't worry. I better go, or I'll be late for class."

"Bye" said Summer poutily as Ryan gave her a quick peck on the cheek and raced off.

Hey! What did you think of the first chapter. Please review, and I'll post number 2 soon…

Luv jem


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ryan and Summer were sitting under the bleachers at Newport Harbor High. They were kissing and both seemed to be enjoying it. Suddenly Summer pulled away.

"Ryan, this isn't right."

"Summer come on, it's just a bit of fun." Ryan replied. "Its not like anyone will ever find out."

"So is that how you see me? Just a bit of fun on the side?"

"No no no," said Ryan quickly. "I don't mean it like that." He leaned back towards Summer and began kissing her again. Summer was hardly in a position to complain. Here she was making out with one of the hottest guys in the school. But still she felt uneasy.

"Oh my god." A voice cut through their kissing. Ryan and Summer turned around to see Marissa staring at them. "Oh my god," she repeated.

"Marissa," said Ryan pleadingly. "I can explain."

"You don't need to explain anything. Everything I need to know is right here in front of me." replied Marissa shrilly. She turned around and stalked away. Ryan jumped up and ran after her, with Summer following closely behind. He looked around for Marissa, and saw her running down the many steps at the front of the school.

"Marissa" Ryan shouted out after her. Marissa started running even faster down the steps as Ryan sprinted up to her. Ryan grabbed her elbow. Marissa wrenched her arm out of his grip, and whirled around on the spot. As if in slow motion, she fell backwards, her hair fanning out behind her. A scream escaped her lips. She landed on her shoulder, on the cold stone step and bounced to the bottom of the steps, where she remained motionless.


	3. Chapter 3

"Marissa!" screamed Summer as she sprinted down the steps to where Ryan was standing over Marissa's limp body.

"Don't touch her" said Ryan. Then he shouted to someone near him "Call 911!"

"I already have." He replied stonily.

Summer reached for Marissa's shoulder. "Don't move her," said Ryan hoarsely. "We might make her worse."

As he said this an ambulance pulled up, its lights flashing and sirens blaring

Ryan, Summer, Seth, Julie Cooper- Nichol and Caleb Nichol sat in the waiting room at Orange County Hospital, waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them what was wrong with Marissa. No one was talking. Ryan was staring at the wall thinking. If only. If only he hadn't kissed Summer. If only he hadn't started this affair. If only he had stopped Marissa in time. If only he didn't grab her arm. If only…

Seth was looking at Summer. Something was wrong with her. She had been acting strangely all week. And whenever she was around Ryan she seemed so forced an uncomfortable. Suddenly it dawned on Seth. But no… she couldn't do that to him. Not after everything they've been through with Anna, and Zach, and Reed. And of course, that trip to Miami. But what was going on?

Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! I've already written chapter 4, I just have to type it and upload it. Hopefully by tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Also, once I posted the last chapter my friend pointed out to me that Caleb is dead. Oops, I completely forgot. Just pretend this is before he died.

Sorry its taken me so long to add this chapter. I have 3 exams next week nd have been studying hard. Jem xxx

Just as Caleb came back from the hospital cafeteria laden with five cups of bad coffee, a doctor emerged from the room Marissa was in. Julie jumped up immediately and asked, "What's wrong? Is she OK?"

"Please sit down," said the doctor. Noticing Caleb, he added, "You too."

Caleb sat next to Julie and held her hand.

"My name is Dr White and I am the supervisor of this ward. Marissa is in a serious condition. She has cracked her shoulder bone and fractured her hip and a few ribs. At the moment she is conscious. We had to give her anaesthetic when we put a cast on her hip and reconstructed her shoulder."

"So she's going to be OK?" Gasped Julie.

"Yes, after staying here for a while," said Dr White, smiling.

"Can we go see her?" asked Ryan.

"Yes, but only two at a time."

Caleb and Julie went in and emerged a few minutes later. Julie was crying and Caleb was comforting her.

"She said she wanted to see you, Ryan, and Summer" said Julie sobbing.

Ryan and Summer exchanged glances. They had been caught out and it was time to face the music. They slowly walked together towards Marissa's room and pushed open the door.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello! Sorry it's taken so long to upload! I had a French exam today and a Math exam yesterday. I've been studying all week! Please enjoy…

Marissa lay on the white hospital bed. She had a bandage around her shoulder and her face was ghostly pale. She looked up as Summer and Ryan walked in and sat on the hard, plastic chairs beside her bed.

"Marissa," said Summer, on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry." She looked at Ryan. "_We're _really sorry. We know what we were doing was wrong. Its over now, I swear."

"Yes, it was" said Marissa. "Are you going to tell Seth?

Summer shot a sideways glance at Ryan. "Well," he said slowly. "We thought it was best if we didn't. I mean, after all he's been through with Zach, and… everything else."

Marissa looked thoughtful. "I think you should tell him. And if you don't," She looked piercingly at Summer. "I will" she smiled evilly at them.

Ryan shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Can you please ask Seth to come in?" said Marissa coolly, lying back on her pillow. Summer and Ryan got up and walked towards the door. When they got into the badly lit corridor where the others were sitting, Summmer turned towards Seth. "She- She wants to see you."

Seth got up out of his seat after looking questioningly at Summer. She was staring at the ground, shuffling her feet. Seth strode confidently towards Marissa's room and pushed open the door.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had to stay at my friends house all last week because my parents were overseas. So heres the next instalment:

Summer and Seth were sitting in Seth's tidy bedroom, on his bed with Captain Oats, Seth's toy horse, between them

"So, Summer," said Seth anxiously. "Marissa said you needed to tell me something. What is it?

Summer started fidgeting with Captain Oats' mane. "Uh, well," Summer began with a cough. "Do you really want me to tell you?"

'I think I already know what it is, but please. I want to hear it from you.

Summer put down Captain Oats and stood up. "Ok, well um, I was going to tell you anyway, even if Marissa didn't-" she paused, "-interfere.

Seth raised an eyebrow but Summer ignored him and continued talking. "Before I tell you, I want you to know that I didn't deliberately set out to hurt you. It was just a spur of the moment thing…"

"Yes?" Seth said inquisitively.

"Let me start from the beginning. Do you remember last weekend when Modest Mouse was playing again at The Bait Shop?"

"Yes, and I couldn't go because I was grounded." Said Seth angrily.

"Yep," said Summer. "and Marissa didn't go either. She had to have dinner with her mum."

A look of comprehension spread across Seth's face.

"So Ryan and I went together." Summer continued. "After the band finished playing, we went outside. The waves were crashing on the shore and there was a full moon. It was just so…romantic. I was cold so Ryan wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him and" she broke off, her voice trembling.

"You kissed him" finished Seth.

"I'm so sorry Seth." said Summer, now crying.

"Was it just that one time?" asked Seth, staring Summer in the eye.

"Um, well, ther was one other time. Or maybe two. Oh I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it all back. And after what happened to Marissa."

"Wait," said Seth, standing up. "What does Marissa falling have anything to do with this?"

"She caught us," said Summer, sobbing. "And she ran away. Ryan tried to stop her and…she fell."

Seth walked over to the door and opened it. "Get out" he said darkly.

"But-"

"Get out" he repeated.

Summer walked out the door and turned around. But Seth slammed the door in her face.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey J I got a review earlier this week from someone complaining that Ryan would never do that to Marissa or Seth and It is completely out of order. Well, excuse me this is FICTION and you don't have to read this if you don't want.

Here Is my next chapter:

Seth sat on his bed, looking at a photo. It was of him and Summer at the prom. She looked so beautiful in her blue satin dress.

"How could she do this?" Seth thought aloud. "How could she do this to me?"

Suddenly there was a knock on Seth's door, disrupting his thoughts.

"What?" said Seth.

The door opened and Ryan entered. "Look man-" Ryan started but Seth cut him off.

"Get out."

"I just want to explain. I'm really sorry."

Seth got up and walked over to where Ryan stood in the doorway. "Why? That's what I want to know. Why did you have an affair with my girlfriend? I thought we were friends, dude. I guess not."

Seth stormed out the door, leaving a bewildered Ryan in his wake.

Summer tentatively pushed open the door to the room where Marissa was lying on the starched white hospital bed with her eyes closed. When she heard the door shut, however, her eyes flickered open to see Summer standing next to her bed holding a bunch of flowers.

"What do you want?" asked Marissa coldly.

"I just came to see how you are. And to bring you these." She set the flowers on Marissa's bedside table.

"I don't need your sympathy."

"Marissa, I'm really sorry. I seriously didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well, guess what? You did." Said Marissa harshly. "Now can you please go, I need to get some sleep."

Summer trudged outside and sank down on one of the cold, plastic seats that lined the waiting room. If only she could turn back time. Everyone would be happy and none of this, none of it would ever have happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryan yawned, pulled open the curtains of the pool house and looked outside. It was yet another beautiful sunny day. Too bad his girlfriend and best friend hated him. Ryan sighed and walked over to the kitchen, where Seth was sitting at the sable, eating a bagel. As soon as Seth looked up and saw Ryan, he grabbed his coffee and walked out. Ryan slumped in the chair Seth was sitting in.

"You wanna talk about anything?" asked Sandy, using his head to indicate the door that Seth had just exited through.

"Nah, its between Seth and me." Ryan replied. "I made a mistake and I have to set it right"

"Ok kiddo, good luck reasoning that stubborn mule." Laughed Sandy.

Ryan forced a smile and walked back across the courtyard to his pool house.

Seth was sprawled on his bed looking at the ceiling when a beep sounded from his computer. He had forgotten to turn off his MSN. He pulled himself off the bed and went to turn it off, when he saw a window on the screen saying: 'Anna has just signed on'.

Suddenly a conversation window popped up.

ANNA: Hey Seth, hows life back there in the OC?

Seth sat down in his desk chair and typed a reply.

SETH: Not so great actually.

ANNA: Why? What happened?

Seth paused over his keyboard then typed everything that had happened over the past 24 hours. Within seconds, Anna replied.

ANNA: Wow. Are you OK? Is Marissa OK?

SETH: I'm sure she'll be fine. Me, I'm not so sure about.

ANNA: It seems like you really need to get away from it all.

SETH: Yeah, but think about what my parent will do. They freaked when I left two summers ago in my boat.

ANNA: Yeah I guess. But if you change your mind, you're welcome to come visit. After all we've been through together, it'd be great if we could still be friends.

SETH: Thanks Anna, I'll think about it.

ANNA: That's great news! I'm sure my parents will be thrilled to have you here in Pittsburgh


	9. Chapter 9

Summer stepped up to the front porch of the Cohen's house, and rang the doorbell. She had planned to come over to sort things out with Seth.

Kirsten opened the door with a smile. "Summer, hello! Are you here to see Seth?"

"Yes I am, thanks Mrs Cohen" she said as she stepped over the threshold of the Cohen house.

"He's in his room. He hasn't come out all morning" said Kirsten, looking at the grandfather clock in the hall. The time read 11:35. "Just go on up."

"Thanks Mrs Cohen" said Summer, and started towards the stairs.

"Call me Kirsten" called Kirsten after her.

Once Summer reached Seth's bedroom, she knocked twice. There was no answer so she just walked in. Seth's room was deserted. The bed was tidily made, and on the beside table next to it, there were two notes. Summer had an odd sensation of déjà vu. She walked over and picked up both notes. One was addressed: Summer and the other: Mom and Dad. She opened her note and read it aloud.

"Dear Summer

I'm sorry to leave you once again with nothing but a note, but you can forgive me after everything you have done that has ruined my life

I really liked you, I really and truly did. But that's all in the past now. Every time I look at you and at Ryan all I can think about is how you deceived me and stabbed me in the back. I thought we were a great couple but obviously not.

By the time you are reading this, I will be on a plane to Pittsburgh. Yes that's right, I'm staying with Anna for a while. I know you, and you are probably feeling jealous right about now. But at least I know that Anna won't treat me the way you did.

Goodbye Summer,

Seth

I hope you liked that chapter! I know that was a really mean sounding note, but just you wait! More surprises are coming! 


	10. Chapter 10

A tear slid down Summer's cheek as she read and re-red the note that Seth had left for her prior to leaving for Pittsburgh. He did it again, she thought. He just left me with a note. She picked up her bag from where she had dropped it on the floor and slowly walked out of Seth's room. When she got downstairs she saw Kirsten standing there with a questioning look on her face.

"You should go up there" said Summer. "There's something there for you."

She turned around and went home, to think what she should do next.

Seth knocked on the door she presumed was Anna's house. He looked down at the piece of paper with her address on it. Some of the writing was smudged, on account of there being a storm at that moment. The sky was grey although it was only mid-afternoon, and the wind was whipping the nearby trees ferociously. Rain was pouring down on Seth, and there was no-one else out. The door opened to reveal Anna standing there. A look of surprise crossed her face as she saw Seth!

"Come, in quickly!" Said Anna. "You'll catch a cold!"

--------

Once Seth was sitting wrapped warmly in a woolly blanket and holding a mug of tea did they start talking.

"So you just left?" Asked Anna when Seth had told her about the letters he left for Summer and his parents.

"Yeah, I feel kind of bad about it now… but anyway, how are you?" Seth wanted to change the subject. He had been thinking about Summer ever since he had left Newport. As Anna started talking about her life in Pittsburgh, Seth's mind wandered once again to Summer.

He felt wrong leaving Summer again. He really liked her. _Likes_ her. What was he doing here with Anna? He would go back. In a few days. Leave some time for Summer to cool down. It was then he realised that Anna had stopped talking, and was leaning towards him, obviously for a kiss. Seth pulled away.

"No! I cant do this! I still love Summer." Anna stared at him, her mouth open. Just then there was a knock at the door…

A/N: Hope you liked that chapter! I've already planned what's going to happen next chapter. I'll just say that it's a happy ending!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanx so much to everyone who reviewed. Sorry it's taken so long to update, I have exams and have been studying hard.

"I'll get that," said Seth, as he got up to answer the door. As he did, he glanced out the window. It was really pouring now. He opened the front door and to his surprise, Summer was standing on the doorstep completely drenched.

"Summer!" Seth exclaimed. "What- what are you doing here?"

"Seth let me explain. I'm so sorry about Ryan and me. I really am. I love you so so much and I've felt so lonely without you. Please forgive me. I love you."

Seth stepped out into the pouring rain and stood next to Summer.

"I'm sorry Summer. "I cant. Not after what you did to me. You broke my heart."

"I understand" Summer turned around and walked sadly into the rain. Just then Anna came to the door.

"What is _she_ doing here? Ew! Seth, you were way better with me."

Seth looked at Anna, then at Summer, who was getting further away.

"Summer!" he shouted after her. "Wait."

Summer turned around and Seth ran towards her. When he reached her he grabbed her in a tight embrace and kissed her.

"I love you too baby. Lets go home."

--- --- --- --- ---

Seth pushed open the front door to his house. "I'm home" he shouted.

Ryan was the only one there. Seth walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, man" he said to Ryan who was spreading cream cheese on a bagel.

"Dude!" said Ryan. "Listen, I'm really sorry."

"Hey, its cool man, peace out!"

"Sweet!" Exclaimed Ryan, and walked around the counter to give his brother a hug.

"Hey" said Seth. "Is everything cool between you and Marissa?"

"Yeah, we sorted it all out."

"Cool man. Looks like it's a happily ever after for the teens of the O.C.!"

Hope you liked the ending!  
Do you think I should add more chapters? Do you think it ended OK?

Please review and tell me!

Thanks again for all the reviews. Love Jem


End file.
